2 Foo'l kan
by Yuki Ko0ri
Summary: Un long cri strident se fit entendre dans le château de nos héros de manga...Quelque part, à l'opposé du cri nos consœurs Ernia et Yuki entourées de quelques personnages de manga se questionnent et commencent à mener l'enquête.


_**Disclaimer :**_ Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, Air Gear appartient à Oh! Great, Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino.

_**Auteurs :**_ Ernia qui participe presque tous les soirs à ces délires et moi même, Yuki.

_**Paring :**_ Surprise... !

_**Rating :**_ K+ et M parce que trop délire (_)

_**2 Foo'l kan**_

Un long cri strident se fit entendre dans le château de nos héros de manga...Quelque part, à l'opposé du cri nos consœurs Ernia et Yuki entourées de quelques personnages de manga se questionnent et commencent à mener l'enquête.

Ernia : C'était quoi ce cri ?

Takuma : Peut-être quelqu'un qui s'est fait mal ?

Yuki : C'est bizarre ! On aurait dit un hurlement de douleur !

Kaname : Tu es certaine ? Ce n'était peut-être pas de la douleur...

Zéro : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait.

Ernia : Douleur...

Agito : Fuck !

Akito : Quelqu'un s'est peut-être fait mal, il faut aller l'aider !

Ernia : Hey, c'est quoi ce langage ? Ahhhh je vous jure ces bishos...

Kaname : Peut-être qu'il y aura du sang...

Yuki : On se calme les mecs ! Ne pensez pas au pire !

Ernia : Bien dit, Yuki ! D'ailleurs... on est où ? On m'a téléporté en France dis-moi ?

Yuki : Oh non mais toi ! Pfff on est à Karakura là, regarde par la fenêtre...il n'y a que des souriants.

Ernia : Ah bah oui... Et ces cris alors ? Vous entendez encore quelque chose ?

Ikkaku : Des souriants ? Tu entends quoi par là ?

Yachiru : Est-ce que ça se mange ?

Yuki : Des bridés comme toi Ikkaku ou comme Gin...ahahaha

Ikkaku : Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Gin : Qu'est-ce t'as contre les bridés ?

Yumichika : Elle essaye de se rendre intéressante, voilà tout.

Yuki : Euh...vous savez que je suis à côté ?

Ernia : Non mais ! Fermez-la vous tous ! CHUTT ! Zero ta gueule !

Kaname: Fous le camp ! Il est où le blessé ?

Renji : Putain ! Réveillez vous ! C'est peut-être une âme qui est poursuivie par un hollow !

Yachiru : Baston !* Lève un poing, l'air heureuse *

Yuki : Faut qu'on trouve ce cri ! Allez on se sépare en plusi...

Ulquiorra : Cherchez pas !

Ichigo : Bah pourquoi ?

Ernia : Et pourquoi ça ?

Kaname: C'est louche...

Ulquiorra : Bah parce que c'est un Espadas qui gueule.

Ernia : Et t'en est pas un peut-être ?

Yuki : Bah raison de plus pour aller chercher cet espada ! *sifflote beauuu bishooo, lalala, un beauuu bisho...

Ernia : Ah ça y est, on l'a perdue... elle rêve de bishos en plein jour !

Rangiku : Bah Yuki a raison, un beau mec à voir c'est l'occaz, en avaaaant !

Ernia : On a pas le choix j'imagine... *soupire*

Takuma : Allez, Ernia, souris un peu !

Ichigo : Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée...*soupir en suivant la joyeuse troupe*

Ikki : J'entends toujours...comme une complainte et un espèce de brouhaha indéfinissable.

Yachiru : Tiens y'a un truc... des bonbons ?

Kenpachi : Estomac sur pattes...

Yuki : Oiiiiiiiii ! Miinnaa ! Ramenez-vous !

Ernia : Gnééé ?

Zero : C'est quoi ?

Naruto : Euh...pourquoi ma chambre est sans dessous-dessous ?

Yuki : La mienne pareille !

Jiraya : Ohh des petites culottes *bave*...un...un string !

Ernia : Et ça nous avance à quoi de voir un foutoir ?

Takuma : Un... string ? Ce sont des affaires de filles ?

Renji : Tu vois pas que toutes les chambres ont toutes été retournées ?

Inoue : Rendez-moiii mes affaiiiires !

Agito : Fuck ! Toute cette hirstoire commence à m'faire chier...

Sosuke : Quel est ce vacarme ?

Ernia : J'avais raison des trucs de filles !

Yuki : Perverse !

Ernia : Non, jamais !

Sasuke : C'est qui ce grand con en pyjamas blanc ?

Ernia : Aizen ? Donnez-moi une pelle !

Takuma : Sasuke marque un point.

Yamamoto : Les petits ont pas tort !

Yachiru : Dis, tu as des bonbons ?

Sakura : En attendant on sait toujours pas qui a fait tout ça ?

Renji : Fais gaffe vieux Yamaji. Si tu dis oui tu passera pour un prêtre pédophile...mais si tu dis non Yachiru te tapera ! Elle a pas eu sa dose de sucre.

Yuki : Tiens tu veux des schtroumphs avec moi Yachiru ?

Yachiru : Est-ce que ça se mange ?

Ernia : Bon, ça va... qui est-ce qui cri ?

Yuki : Oui regarde, se sont des bonbons bleus...

Ikki : Y'a un mec avec des cheveux bleus qui fouille toutes nos chambres là-bas.

Yuki : Grimmjow ?

Ulquiorra : Toujours le même...

Ernia : Mais il pense qu'il fait quoi ce con ?

Sakura : C'est qui ? Un punk ?

Ichigo : Non, un chaton froussard ! Ahahah

Kaname : Des cheveux bleus... tssss

Zero : Un chat ?

Yuki : Mais nooon rhooo...bon allons le voir ! Il va tout ranger, c'est moi qui vous le dis. J'ai mis des mois à ranger toutes mes collections de mangas sur mes étagères...pfff

Ernia : Des mois ?

Takuma : Allez, Ernia, bouge un peu, la sortie est par là !

Yuki : Ouais...trop de manga, de livres, jeux et autres BD...Bref la galère quoi. Faut que j'arrête d'acheter...

Ernia : Je vois...


End file.
